


Watching Over You

by violent_ends



Series: Happiness Comes From Within, Bitches! [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Funny, Gen, LuciferLockDown, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles, Stalking, Suki is us, We are Suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends
Summary: How is Suki Price holding up since Lucifer's return to Hell?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Suki Price, Ella Lopez & Suki Price, Suki Price/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Happiness Comes From Within, Bitches! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670251
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #PromptsForSmiles project on Twitter, for the prompt you find in the summary. Enjoy!

Suki is a good person. Which, in all honesty, isn’t that common these days. She always helps her old neighbor by carrying her grocery bags up the stairs, and doesn’t even complain when the other students of her art class sneak a peek at her (awesome) work to copy it. She is the one who does most of the cleaning in her house, because her flatmates are always busy – which is fine! You know, she is busy, too, but… why call people out like that? Suki just prefers to keep to herself and not cause trouble, that’s all.

Suki is a good person, though some people might disagree. Suki has… a hobby, you see. A hobby that is, admittedly, unusual. But she doesn’t mean anything wrong by it! She never did anyone any harm. And to be fair, it even turned out to be useful: she was a _fundamental_ witness in a criminal investigation, and her pastime was crucial to help solve a murder! Imagine that. How many people can say that, mm? Not many, that’s how many.

Now, to define Suki's hobby, a lot of people would use the word _stalking_. What a nasty thing! It’s absolutely not like that. Although, ever since Lucifer himself used it, the expression acquired a positive meaning – becoming a praise, in a way! So Suki tries not to mind too much. It takes passion, time, dedication, and boring, lazy, uninspired people are just jealous of her commitment. Keeping track of Lucifer Morningstar’s life is an art form, and a very underappreciated one at that. Do people realize how _difficult_ it is?

It used to be easier, Suki will admit that much. Lux performances and sex parties: not much more than that. The opening of the club made headlines, and that’s when she saw him for the first time, smiling on the piano bench from inside the picture published with the article. It was love at first sight. Dark, tall and handsome: a perfect package wrapped up with a bow of sexy Britishness, to top it all off. Who could resist? So Suki started going to Lux to see him sing and play, and never stopped.

Then, the Detective appeared. So badass and sassy – of course Lucifer would be taken by her! Suki sadly lacks that kind of confidence, that’s why she never made her move, you know? But in a way, just by watching, she feels like she’s keeping an eye on him. Someone has to! It’s a dangerous world out there. Full of creeps and weirdos.

But anyway, let’s not go off topic. The point is, the Detective changed Lucifer’s routine, and by extension, Suki's. And having art classes to keep up with meant she could not follow him around during the day (something that wasn’t a problem before, because he used to sleep for most of the time!), so the details of the various investigations are fuzzy and imperfect. But what a rollercoaster!

That time he went to a fashion show, and ended up in the middle of a gang war? Befriending a priest in his club and throwing a party with sexy nuns? (He is just so adorably naughty!) Organizing a charity event and catching a rich murderous lady in the process? Getting caught up in some satanic… ritualistic… thing? Oh, that made Suki _so_ mad. The whole Devil persona is clearly a coping mechanism to deal with some deep, unspoken trauma! Isn’t it obvious? Pay attention, people!

Then something… happened. Suki had a big group project and couldn’t focus on him as much as she wanted (responsibilities, what a pain in the ass, right?). Mostly, she started noticing him hanging out with his adopted brother more: looking for their… mother? That was not very clear. Then they found her, and the woman was way too young, and Suki simply gave up on figuring it out.

Life got in the way again: her grandma broke her hip, and Suki offered to stay at her place for a while to clean, cook, take care of her and keep her company. All she knows is that by the time she managed to get back to her Luci-wall, get her camera and track down Lucifer at Lux, he was drunk, kissing men and women left and right without even looking at them; and when his therapist approached him, he probably said something rude, because the woman made a face and left. Poor baby, what really happened to him?

But luckily, Lucifer pulled through. Suki noticed how he got back in tip-top shape for his Detective when the trial started: she even made a commemorative doll, Courthouse-Luci, and a tiny matching suit. The trial didn’t exactly end well for the Detective, but regardless of that, Suki watched her go up to the penthouse before poor hostess Jana did. Work stuff? A threesome in the making? Who knows.

But Jana turned up dead, and then Raj too, and suddenly Lucifer himself was _in her room_. Such terrible circumstances, but still, that was the happiest day of Suki’s life. She never washed the doll he touched, she never even washed her _clothes_. Whatever she could do to keep his smell in her house for as long as possible.

Oh, she so regretted not using her camera or phone to snap a picture of the two of them together! She would have printed a gigantic copy of it to frame it: that would have shown everyone that all her efforts were not in vain! Sadly, she was just too star-struck to think about it. She can only carry the memory in her heart.

Of course, life always has a way of teaching you never to get too comfortable. Happiness never lasts! The Detective got admitted into the hospital (though Suki could not find out why – damned nurses and their impeccable ethics!) and whatever happened there pushed Lucifer to disappear for two weeks. _Two weeks!_ How was that fair? At that point, didn’t he know about her? How could he not think about how his actions would affect _her_?

Honestly, Suki felt hurt for a while. She never expected anything from him, while she gave her all to her… Lucifer-watching. He could have at least left an address! A note under her door, something! Suki would have figured out a way to follow him, if the destination wasn’t too far. But alas, she was left behind. Such are the risks of one-sided love!

So she forgave him, in time. That is, after two weeks of crying herself to sleep with her face stuffed into her Luci-pillow and drinking plain vodka from her Luci-mug. But then, what did Lucifer do? He came back with a _wife_. Out of the blue! That was a bit of a curveball. Now, let’s not misunderstand: Suki wants Lucifer to be happy, so it wasn’t an issue in itself. But the wife, well… let’s just say, he could do better? Brain-wise, at least. And his weirdly young mother seemed to agree, so Suki felt justified in her dismay.

Thankfully the wife disappeared as suddenly as she’d popped out of nowhere, but do you think Suki caught a break? Nope. Lucifer got himself admitted into a mental hospital, probably convinced someone in the facility could cure his whole “I'm the Devil” shtick. Suki actually considered breaking him out: there was nothing to be fixed! Did he not see that he was already perfect?

The good thing is, she saw him get out himself from a service door, helped by his faithful therapist. Suki was sensible enough not to snap any pictures: better not to gather evidence of a possible crime, especially since it might have put Lucifer in trouble! She simply retreated back into the bushes, adjusted her camouflage helmet on her head, and went home happy, knowing her Lucifer was set free.

When finals came along, Suki had to pour all her energy into her art assignments, and lost track of him again. Which might have contributed to how things with him became… sort of blurry, for a while. The police department got a new lieutenant, and Lucifer befriended him to the point of spending an increasing amount of time with the man, especially late at night. So Suki dedicated a whole new section of her wall to him, thinking he was a new lover. She always thought Lucifer would end up with Chloe Decker, to be honest, so it was quite the surprise.

But Lucifer’s life (and therefore hers) is a rollercoaster, indeed: Suki was at Lux when he was stabbed – stabbed! – in the chest to protect said Detective. Down went the Piercifer collage: Suki was back on her Deckerstar timeline, having no other lovers to track anymore. When the Detective went up to the penthouse one night, she thought this was it: she had seen staff from outside carrying large vases with roses, and a chef bringing in a cart containing what had to be a delicious dinner.

And then? Then, Decker left crying. How could a date with someone as awesome as Lucifer go wrong? The whole thing was baffling.

A bit after that, Suki heard about the murder of Charlotte Richards on the news. Though it was still unclear to her how the woman could have been related to Lucifer, she felt so bad for him. _Fear not,_ she told herself, _the Detective will be there for him_.

Wrong. After it turned out that the killer was the lieutenant (whaaat?), Decker just… left. Poof. Gone. And whatever the reason, it took her a month to come back. Lucifer was so sad during, that Suki felt like she had to redouble her efforts, hoping he would at least notice her and _know_ she was there for him. He never did, but still, Suki saw all of his performances. She watched him unravel, slowly and inexorably, drinking, smoking, singing and playing his way through it. It was a hard month for him, and for her.

Even when Decker came back, things did not improve: they actually got worse. The two grew distant, then a beautiful woman with a white dress caught Lucifer’s attention on the dancefloor and became his girlfriend. Ugh, what a nightmare. No way of finding out a name and surname, a social security number, an address, nothing. It was as if she’d magically fallen from the sky, seductively smiling her way into Lucifer’s life just to make Suki’s more frustrating.

At least her wall started getting new additions, with a whole section dedicated to BDSM; and she got the chance to sew herself a Luci-doll with ass-less pants, which was… uh, fun. There are worse ways to spend a Saturday night, that’s for sure. Pizza delivery guy didn’t even ask questions when she showed it to him, and helped her create a tiny, removable cover made of tape. Man, Kevin is _such_ a nice guy.

The Lux siege was a real scare, but thankfully, Lucifer survived and life resumed. His girlfriend began to accompany him to crime scenes (the Detective was pissed big time), until the two broke up and Eve (that’s all Suki managed to find out about her) moved out of the penthouse. Lucifer and Chloe got all cozy again, and organized a dress-up party for some reason, but Suki struggles to remember it because at some point her mind became muddled and confused, almost as if hypnotized. Too much alcohol, probably.

“I want you!” she remembers saying over the agitated, mask-wearing crowd, “Or at least one of your suits for my Luci-mannequin!”

No such luck, Lucifer didn’t hear her. And before anyone implies anything inappropriate, it’s just a decoration, alright? She hangs her scarves on his arm, it’s _cute_ , you _maniacs_.

Now, you might be wondering… why is Suki thinking about all this? What’s going on? Ah, well… _Hell_ is going on, to put it mildly. A tragedy. A calamity. A catastrophe.

Lucifer is gone. Gone. G-O-N-E.

Suki doesn’t know if it has something to do with the Mayan case: some weird, disturbing cult ceremony that ended very, very badly. Whenever reporters talked from the scene, back when it was still fresh, she glimpsed Detective Chloe Decker in the background, but no Lucifer. One week passed, then two, then three; a month, two months, three – okay, you got the idea.

And nothing. It’s been six months now, and Suki is going insane. Where _is_ he? What is she supposed to do with herself? Give it all up? Please. This is her life’s work. Granted, it doesn’t earn her any money, but she takes pride in it.

That's why Suki is about to break her first – fine, her only – rule. The one that says _Do not interfere_. You know, like those camera operators who film nature documentaries, but can’t intervene when a seal pup is in danger because they have to let things go as they’re supposed to? Like that. But Suki has made up her mind. She needs answers.

“Price. Suki Price,” she tells the officer at the entrance desk, even though she was also asked to provide her ID, so it’s not like the woman can’t read it.

“And what are you here for?”

Suki smiles as wide as she can. She wants to appear trustworthy, but it’s mostly the excitement of being inside the place where _he_ works. Or worked. It almost feels like being on the set of her favorite show! Which, come to think of it, is basically Lucifer.

“Oh, I have _very_ important information regarding a case Detective Decker is working on! I was hoping to speak to her?” _Please don’t ask me what case, please don’t ask me what case, please don’t-_

But thankfully, the bored policewoman simply shrugs. Wow, this precinct has _really_ weird policies. After all, they accepted a club owner as police consultant. Oh well, better not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The officer scribbles Suki's name and surname on a visitor badge with a sharpie, hands it over to her together with her ID and gestures toward a specific desk at the end of the bullpen. Indeed, Detective Decker is there, seemingly filling out stacks of paperwork. Perfect. She certainly won’t mind being interrupted.

Suki makes her way through the station, looking around with awe and wonder. She tries to imagine him here, with his three-piece suits and flask; so out of place, and at the same time, the one thing that would make this dull building _more_ , giving it a pop of color, swagger, elegance. How are these people coping? They must secretly be devastated.

“Detective Chloe Decker?” she asks as soon as she’s standing in front of Chloe’s desk.

“That would be me,” the woman says, without lifting her head at first. Then, “Who's ask- Oh my God, it’s _you_.”

Suki beams. Chloe Decker remembers her! It’s so nice to know you made a lasting impression.

“Yes, hello there!” she waves a bit awkwardly. Her eyes take in the few objects on the desk: a small potted plant, and one of those strange contraptions with balls that clash against each other indefinitely if you touch one. She can’t help but imagine Lucifer playing with it, smiling in childish wonder.

“What… are you… doing here?”

Suki braces herself, her expression turning serious. She has to be stern if she wants to be heard.

“I need to know what happened to Lucifer.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and slumps back in her chair. “Of course you do. Listen, I'm very busy here, so if you don’t mind-”

“Detective, it was really hard for me to find the courage to come here!” Suki cuts her off, suddenly exasperated. She has a tendency to blurt things out when she’s nervous. “I mean, I already did everything I could think of! I searched _every single one_ of his properties…”

“Wait, you did what?!”

“..looked for any credit card transaction registered to a Morningstar here and in the UK…”

“Oh my _God_.”

“..checked the passenger lists of all the major flights taking off from here ever since he left, and-”

“Okay, you need to stop talking right now, or I'll have to ask you _how_ you did all of that,” Chloe stops her abruptly, her palm flat in front of Suki’s face. She decides to listen and shut up: turns out pizza guy Kevin is a hacker on the side, and she wouldn’t want to put him in any trouble.

The Detective sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Listen, I get that this is, uh, important to you, but… I can’t tell you where he is, alright? It’s… complicated.”

Oh. Is he undercover maybe? For some big police operation? Suki’s eyes go wide at the thought of him being in danger this whole time.

“Okay, then… could you at least tell me when he'll be back?”

Decker's face hardens; suddenly, she looks almost angry. “No. Because I don’t know that, either.”

Wait, was he kidnapped or something? The uncertainty in Chloe’s eyes makes Suki squirm and panick.

“Listen, I- I can help, okay? I am good at this! Plus I started an international fan club online – I needed a support group, you see – and we are more than I thought out there!” She produces a piece of paper and a pen from the leather bag slung over her shoulder and frantically hands them over. “Just- write down for me where you last saw him, or help me narrow down a search area, and I will put my Devil Hunters to work!”

“Your Devil-” Chloe’s mouth opens and closes wordlessly, then the Detective pushes the offered items away. “Listen, as… generous as that is, not to mention creepy, there’s… there’s nothing you can do, alright? He’s… taking care of something important. All you can do is wait, and hope. I know _I_ am.”

She toys with the weird, crumpled pendant attached to her necklace: Suki remembers Lucifer entering a jewelry store once upon a time, a bit before the woman’s birthday, but she fears she lacks context about what it is. No matter how hard she tries, there are always pieces missing; it’s so frustrating. But whatever it is, the Detective seems to cherish it, and the thought makes Suki sad. At the same time, she feels less alone in her despair.

“I miss him so much,” she confesses, putting the sheet of paper and the pen back inside her bag with a sigh. “I bet you do, too.”

Chloe’s brow furrows for a moment – Suki is used to it by now, the disbelief, so she doesn’t call her out on it. A good person, remember? And then, the Detective’s features soften.

“Yeah. I miss him very much.”

They are left staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Suki hoped to get answers, and she got nothing. Actually, she feels more lost than she did before coming here. If Chloe has no clue about where he is, the situation is really dire.

“Hey Chlo, do you have a- Oh, hello! Are you a friend of Chloe’s?”

“No!”

“Yes!” Suki nods excitedly, turning toward the dark-haired forensic scientist. She knows everything about her, including her friendship with Lucifer, so it’s great to interact with her, too. Whoever said it’s never good to meet your heroes was a _moron_.

“Oh, cool! New friends! I'm Ella,” Ella obviously says, reaching out to shake Suki’s hand.

“Suki Price. Are you a friend of Lucifer’s?” she asks as innocently as she can. Ella smiles broadly.

“Totally! We are two peas in a pod! Well, _were_. Man, I can’t wait for him to be back. You know him, too?”

Chloe lifts a hand to interject. “Ella, she’s actually-”

“..a friend of a friend of a friend of his, mh-mh!” Suki is quick to save the day, still shaking Ella’s hand vigorously. “I came to ask about him – I'm just so worried, you know? I'm sure you understand.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Ella’s eyes widen, an even bigger smile spreading across her face. “Heeey! I just got an _amazing_ idea! You should join us on our next tribe night!”

Chloe pales. “Hey, wait a second-”

“Tribe night? What’s that?” This time, Suki genuinely doesn’t know. She has a life too, alright? Give her a break.

“It’s when all of Lucifer’s lady friends meet to dance or drink or just bitch about stuff!” Ella explains. “And lately, we mostly bitch about how much we miss him. It helps a lot, trust me! I'm sure it will make you feel better. Maze is awesome if you don’t mind the cursing and the creepy knife-twirling, and Linda is a great listener – I promise we'll make you feel at home! It will be as if you already knew us.”

“Yeah, _as if…_ ” Decker sulks, glaring at Suki. She smiles tightly and ignores her.

“I would love it!” she replies. “Thank you so much for inviting me!”

Ella proceeds to give her her phone number and saves Suki’s into her phone to add her to the Tribe group chat, so she can be notified about the next event. Suki thanks her again and leaves the precinct, feeling the Detective’s eyes boring holes into her back.

But not to worry, she’ll make her change her mind! She is _delightful_ , it’s just that maybe Chloe is a bit jealous. Which is nonsense! Suki wants Lucifer to be with his true love! She is not like one of those crazies who get mad when their idol finds happiness with someone else. And okay, she did scare a few girls away at Lux, but none of them was _the Detective_.

She can’t wait to spend her first night out with Lucifer’s circle of friends: she will learn so many new things about him! And imagine the face he will make when at some point he’ll come back – because he _will_ – and find Suki there at the table with them! Priceless. Despite his absence, Suki does feel a bit better now.

Should she invite a few of her Devil Hunters, too? Mmm, maybe later down the line.

For now, she’s just happy to go home and make a commemorative Ella-doll to add to her collection. Honestly, it’s the least she can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the Devil Hunters idea goes to Kat_d86. I hope this made you laugh! It was a lot of fun to write for sure 😂


End file.
